


Defying gravity

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Games of Shance, The Galra are a mafia family, Year of Shance 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: Shiro falls for the stage act at his job.





	Defying gravity

**Author's Note:**

> This is pulling double duty.  
> March 5th: Love Misunderstandings for (SFW) Year of Shance....  
> AND  
> Music and Mafia for Games of Shance (Thanks for the prompts team Lance...)

Shiro grew up next to Sendak. His parents had always warned him away from the older boy. Sendak had come home with a missing arm and it was replaced shortly after with a prosthetic that didn’t quite fit into the home of a teacher and a mechanic- that’s when his parents told him that the family was connected to the Galra Mafia.

Shiro was too kind to just cut off his friend- Sendak had always made sure he wasn’t picked on in school.

It served him well when the crash ended his flight career. Sendak got him a new arm and a new job without making him ‘join the family’.

Though, maybe that second bit was more of a negative at the moment.

If it wasn’t for this job he never would have met Lance- who he now knew was the boyfriend of the ‘boss’ of the Galra. He had been flirting with the gorgeous singer when Haxus had warned him away.

Shiro was sure to avoid the Cuban beauty after that. Keith had been teasing him about missing Lance’s new act for almost a month when he had the unfortunate luck to be called in to break up a fight near the stage.

Lance was not in his normal clothes, and he was not on the ground- he was suspending by silk drapes.  “I just wanna fly, put your arms around me, baby.”

Shiro dragged out both of the men who had been shoving each other, tossing them onto the sidewalk. “Come back tomorrow for your ID and cards. And don’t even think of driving home in this state.”

Shiro pointed to the part of the lot where they always had a spare driver. One of the best parts of Lotor taking over- not that Shiro was _involved_ in the family business, but he did prefer to stay moderately informed- had been the “practice driving.” He’d use the drunken idiots from the club to test out getaway drivers.

So, the people got a free ride home and the streets were safer. He just… _ignored_ the later repercussions of the blind eye he turned.

Shiro shook off the thought, heading back in to assess the crowd again when he heard it.

“Something has changed within me.”

And, _oh,_ the outfit made sense now. Lance was in a green body suit with black bands wrapping around him, making his long legs look amazing as he hung upside down in splits. Shiro figured that the small thing in his hair was probably a witch's hat.

“Something is not the same. I’m through with playing by the-”

Shiro had to tear his attention away to get back to his job before Lotor had a chance to notice his interest in Lance. Lotor, who was currently staring him down. _Shit._

Shiro quickly looked around the area before stumbling as fast as he could back to the entrance. He managed to make it through the rest of his shift without incident, Lotor obviously pleased with his retreat. He was just waiting for the last of the customers to leave when he got called inside.

He sent off a text to Keith- _If I die, I am blaming you._ Logically, he knew it wasn’t Keith’s fault- his shift ended over an hour ago and Keith never overserved. It was like a sixth sense he had- Shiro never had to deal with people trying to sneak out too drunk to drive on Keith’s shifts.

Lance was sitting at the bar, a coat tossed around his shoulders, bare feet still on display. Lotor was still in his seat near the entrance, glaring at him again. Shiro headed right over.

“Sir?”

“I assume the _problem_ earlier was not difficult to handle?”

Shiro took a deep breath- was Lotor talking about his crush or the people? “No, not at all.”

Lotor nodded waved to the bar- Acxa immediately brought over a bottle. It distracted him from Lance approaching as well.

“Shiro?” a quiet voice called from beside him.

“Oh, um. Hi Lance.”

“Did you… like the show?” He wasn’t even looking at Shiro, playing with the edges of his jacket instead.

“Always, Lance.”

“Then why did you stop talking to me when I started this- I just. Nevermind. I’m glad you liked it.” He looked ready to run away.

Shiro stiffened up at that. “Lance…”

“No, wait. I- What did I do wrong? I thought… but then you just… You _were_ flirting, right?”

A small sound from his right reminded him that Lotor- Lance’s  _boyfriend_ \- was right there. “I _was_ flirting until I found out you weren’t single.”

“Not single?”

“Well, yeah. I mean. I get that maybe you’re open or whatever… but I kinda, uh-” Shiro took a deep breath, carefully avoiding glancing towards Lotor. He wasn’t sure how he’d take Shiro turning down his boyfriend’s advances.

Shiro  _really_ needed a new job.

“Who,” Lance took a small sip, “who exactly do you think I’m dating?”

“Lotor.”

There was a sound of a glass dropping, followed by a choking sound as Lotor sputtered. “Who told you that?”

Shiro glanced over. “Haxus.”

Lance burst into laughter as Lotor’s confused look faded away.

“Shiro,” Lance gasped out between laughter, “Only Haxus thinks that.”

Lotor patted Lance’s shoulder, taking over the explanation. “Haxus had set his sights on Lance in a club he was singing at one night. Lance had grabbed onto me and begged me to play along.”

“I did not beg.”

Lotor looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “And, being the wonderful man I am, I agreed.”

“You _agreed_ because you needed a new singer.”

Lotor shrugged. “I said I was _wonderful,_ not _selfless.”_

Lance snorted at that. “You’re lucky you pay well or I’d leave.”

Shiro looked between the two of them. “So you’re not-”

Lance shook his head. “Nope.”

“He’s rather skinny for my liking. I prefer a slightly… bulkier… type.”

Shiro followed his line of sight to the man walking up. “Sendak?”

“You could sound a little less shocked, shrimp.”

Shiro looked between the two- suddenly his new arm and job made much more sense. “I suppose I owe you a thank you then, Lotor?” He held up the arm.

Lotor waved his hand in the air. “Get _that one_ to stop moping and we’re even.”

Lance let out an indignant squawk at that.

“Hush, Lance. We both know you’ve been off since Shiro stopped talking to you.”

Shiro watched Lance blush and start playing with his coat again.

Sendak cleared his throat. “Not that you’ve been any better, Shirogane. I mean, the angry look suits the job, but-” he motioned towards the door, “It’s not as if your normal work needed it.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes at Sendak, stepping towards Lance and offering his hand. “How about we get away from _these two?”_

Lance nodded, both of them ignoring the fake outrage from the other two men as they headed out the door and off to the first of many early-morning dates at all-night diners.

**Author's Note:**

> You may notice this was originally posted under a different name (Shaladicks). This was my old pseud for VLD content, but I _did not_ own the Tumblr.  
> So, with a little work, I shifted it all over to [GeekMom13](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/), but made this new pseud under my AO3.


End file.
